guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Screaming Shot
Finally a non-Elite, non-prep way to reliably inflict bleeding (Hunter's Shot doesn't count). This + Apply Poison or Burning Arrow = Big Degen. Arshay Duskbrow 17:32, 23 September 2006 (CDT) Plus, you can pair it with a shortbow to make sure that you always make your target bleed. spcypnts Wonder if they start bleeding even if you miss. Doubt it, but could be interesting if it did.--GTPoompt 20:30, 30 September 2006 (CDT) yes, apply poison + this was what i thought. also a nice little damage there. It'd make sense tho even if it missed. I mean if someone played a trumpet one inch further away from your ear would you even notice the difference? (Not a fifty five 16:27, 23 October 2006 (CDT)) This should be fun. Now there's a way to blind, poison, bleed, and daze, burn, or cripple in the same pure Ranger build. Of course, you could take Screaming Shot and Virulence for fun or even add disease to the poison/bleed combo with a necro secondary now. Condition stacking seems more and more frequent these days with more skills like this. I just hope there's plenty of fleshy targets so we can stack them all the more. ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 07:12, 24 October 2006 (CDT) Just remember the degen cap. But it will definately hurt, and I do like the combination of this and Virulence. N/R will probably have a heyday with this. Rhia Aryx 12:46, 25 October 2006 (CDT) Excellent, I like this one. No more Hunter's Shot ever again. DKS01 07:29, 27 October 2006 (CDT) This is everything I hoped it would be. You don't even really need a shortbow. There's pretty much always going to be something inside your agro circle, or you can just close the distance, take your shot, then back off again. Completely replaces Hunter's Shot in every way. Arshay Duskbrow 02:37, 6 November 2006 (CST) Sounds effects Is it just me, or whenever you use Screaming Shot there is this kind of "pulse, pulse" or "blink, blink" sound in the background? Sort of vaguely reminiscient of the heartbeat monitor things they use at the hospital? At first I thought it was just Burning Arrow sounding weird again and I was getting mixed up, but now I'm positive this other sound is from Screaming Shot. (T/ ) 05:10, 9 August 2007 (CDT) :Ye, a weird aitsghtaiii sound?—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' ShadyGuy ( ) }. ::Hm yes, I suppose if I was going to write it out verbally that is close (if I'm reading it right). Wonder if there's a way to upload sounds to Wiki... (T/ ) 05:57, 9 August 2007 (CDT) :::Screaming Shot certainly does have a very distinctive sound signature. It's one I like a lot. :) Arshay Duskbrow 05:58, 9 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Penetrating Attack / Sundering Attack is my favorite and probably the most distinctive in the whole game. I like hearing Screaming when it is me using it, but it is a very bad sound when you're facing L28 Nightfall foes...oh well. At least I know now I'm not crazy and just hearing things! (T/ ) 06:02, 9 August 2007 (CDT) :::::Maybe you are, just not related to screaming shot. –Ichigo724 08:00, 9 August 2007 (CDT) Power Shot Vs. Screaming Shot I really don't see a reason to take Power Shot anymore. Same damage, same energy cost, same activate time (Obviously none) and only 2 seconds more recharge for the added bleeding! This has replaced Power Shot on my bar, can anyone explain any real pros to Power shot plz? ''Joseph Leito'' :Power shot has never been a real viable choice on any skill bar.-- (Talk) ( ) 14:07, 10 September 2007 (CDT) ::I use it together with screaming shot on my lvl 8 ranger. —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'hadyGuy]] 14:45, 10 September 2007 (CDT) :::depends, power shot has its own purpose, can be combined with other 1sec casting time ranger atk skills for spike dmg.219.88.198.168 15:22, 4 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Check the dates... Back then it still sucked. Now it's just "not good" --- -- (s)talkpage 15:32, 4 March 2008 (UTC) Sloth Hunter's shot Added that to the related skills, same cost, recharge and unconditional +damage. That seems to justify it enough for me. --Ckal Ktak 13:04, 19 September 2007 (CDT) Hero usage How well do heroes use this skill? What about with a Shortbow? What about with a long(er) bow?--War Pig5 06:23, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :Don't even try it without a Shortbow. Other than that, Heroes are generally inept at stacking conditions. (T/ ) 06:28, 4 April 2008 (UTC)